


short story #1

by Rasseh_No_Shingeki



Category: Anthropomorphic - Fandom, Wolves - Fandom, anthro - Fandom
Genre: F/M, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasseh_No_Shingeki/pseuds/Rasseh_No_Shingeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>got bored, wrote this. Dont like it much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	short story #1

**Author's Note:**

> I usually wouldn't like this sorta thing. But i wrote it, I gotta live with it. Lol.

Late one evening after partaking in a team excercise with you and your wolven friends you hear some strange sounds. You think nothing of it, feeling as if it is just the wind. But just as you think the wind is carrying the groans of lonely souls, you hear a faint moan. It sounds female in tone, very soft, yet also very painful. What is that? You decide to check it out, following the sound.

Just as you turn the corner, you see the tail of one of your comrades flicking in a happy motion. But again, Another moan. You instantly rush around the corner to see what in the hell is going on. When you finally stop, you notice Artemis, your co-captain sprawled on her back. One of your Assisting officers is standing at her mouth, thrusting in from behind her head. You're shocked, and wonder what you're seeing as another one, a recruit, has his muzzle pressed into her belly, thrusting into her opening.

Suddenly, as though they heard you coming and feared, they turn to face you and Artemis looks up, her face having white strands across her muzzle and her chest exposed, along with her bottom half. She has her hands tied above her head, face a dark crimson as she looks at you. She flicks her tail at you softly, beckining for you to come closer. You are ushered toward her andf the rest of them leave. She gives you a gentle little whine, twitching across her belly and chest as she tried to sit up to cuddle you. It seems she didn't willingly do this. She lifts her head just enough to whisper, as you're laying over her - "Thankyou for discovering what they were doing" and she buries her muzzle against your shoulder, chest heaving below you.


End file.
